


Mishaps in Proposing

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/M, HarryandRonaredumb, Poetry, proposal, verylightsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: 5 times Charlie Weasleys tried to propose to Hermione and the 1 time he succeeded.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 51
Kudos: 209
Collections: Dumbledore's Armada: Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp





	Mishaps in Proposing

**Author's Note:**

> “Written for the Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp hosted by Frumpologist in Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server. My chosen character was Hermione.  
> My Wheel of Death prompts were  
> Character: Charlie Weasley  
> Trope: Five Things  
> Theme: Love  
> Quote: “Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey.” - Lord Byron
> 
> I’d like to thank my alpha/beta for their time, though they will remain anonymous until reveals.”

He could do this, he cared for dragons on a daily basis for Merlin's sake. Proposing to one witch shouldn't be this hard, but fuck she was a difficult witch, — thats why he loved her. He had tried proposing five times and all five times had ended badly.

Charlie had wrongly assumed asking for Harry and Ron's help would be the way to go. A candlelit dinner in their shared flat, romantic music playing, rose petals strewn across the floor from the front door to the small table in the kitchen. When Hermione had arrived home from the Ministry that evening, she hadn't noticed the rose petals until she slipped on some, falling and hitting her head on the door frame. 

For his second proposal, Ron had assured him that lobster bisque was her favorite dish, so Charlie had gotten some from a Muggle restaurant Harry had recommended. Three bites in and Hermione's throat began to swell as large hives popped up all over her face. A quick trip to St Mungo’s and an unknown shellfish allergy was diagnosed. Ron later admitted he had no idea what her favorite meal was, that was just the last thing he had eaten.

The next proposal, Charlie decided to go for simple. He asked her to take a walk through the orchard behind the Burrow after Sunday Roast. He had memorised a passage from a book he found that looked well loved on her nightstand, deciding that quoting poetry would be the perfect way to propose. As they walked quietly, Charlie cleared his throat.

"Hermione, ‘Love will find a way to’... fuck.... I mean ‘Love will find a way through streets where’... that's not right either, shite."

She was watching him stumble through this, his face warm with embarrassment. 

"Hermione, ‘Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey’..." He trailed off as he saw her eyebrows raised. "Don't you like Lord Brian?"

Her laughter was not what he wanted to hear. "Lord Byron, you mean? Merlin no, he has some passages in one of my books and I just skip right past it."

His face froze, trying to tamp down the disappointment he felt.

Deciding to just let things be and not think about proposing, several months passed. They had been together for three wonderful years and Charlie was completely in love with Hermione. He had never thought he would settle down and definitely didn't think he would ever marry. When they connected after the war was over, the moment he laid eyes on her, Charlie knew. This was the witch he would do anything to have, anything to make his. She had come to Romania to bring an injured and motherless Welsh Green baby dragon on behalf of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her curls were wild as they blew in the breeze while she looked around in awe of an Antipodean Opaleye who had lost a wing in a fight.

In sturdy Wellington boots and denims, she had no problem getting down into the muck and mud to help out around the reserve during the week she was there. While they had never been close or even really around each other much, Charlie had always enjoyed the time he spent around the swotty witch who was just as passionate about creature rights as he was. On the final night of her stay in Romania, Charlie took her to dinner at the closest pub. When they got back to the small cabin she was staying in — before he could work up the nerve to kiss her — she grabbed the front of his worn t-shirt, pulling his body flush with hers and crushing her lips against his.

Charlie wasn't the smartest of his brothers — that honor went to Percy — but the moment her lips touched his, Charlie had her pinned against the door to her cabin. One hand gripping the wild curls he loved, the other sliding under her shirt onto her back, he pulled her even closer. He felt her fumble for the door handle and as it swung open, he let go of her hair and pulled her up until her legs wrapped around his waist. He knew where the bedroom was, his cabin was modeled the same way. Tossing her onto the bed, he was undressed and crawling towards her before Hermione had even had time to take her skirt off. Sliding it off and seeing that she hadn't worn knickers about made him come undone.

There would be time later to worship her body, but if he wasn't inside her immediately, he thought he might explode. Pulling one of her legs up and throwing it over his shoulder, he slid into her tight, warm cunt with a low groan. She felt like she had been made just for him, he was a goner. As they lay panting next to one another, Charlie knew that she was it for him.

With that first night on his mind, the fourth time he tried to propose, Charlie decided after sex was the perfect time.

It hadn't been. 

The moment she realised what he was trying to do, Hermione yanked the sheet off of him, wrapping herself in it and locking herself in the bathroom. No amount of sweet talking was getting her out. Ginny boxed him around the ears the next day when she found out.

"Proposing after sex?" she had hissed at him. "I guess we know where Ron got his tact from, you idiot."

Deciding to try a romantic dinner one more time, Charlie made reservations at the Red Dragon, the newest and fanciest restaurant in Diagon Alley. He made sure Ginny took her for a day of pampering. She looked breathtaking in a deep red dress that showed off her ample cleavage. Charlie's heart had been racing all day but began to beat faster. Just as their desert was being served — a slice of chocolate cake to share and two glasses of champagne with the engagement ring at the bottom of one — a commotion three tables over caught their attention. Draco Malfoy was down on one knee, proposing to Luna Lovegood. Before Hermione could turn back around, Charlie grabbed her glass of champagne, switching it for his and downing it, catching the ring in his mouth.

That night had been a month ago. He was starting to lose hope. Then, the right moment was there. Sitting on one end of the sofa, her sock-covered feet on his lap as she read a book, her hair up in a bun on top of her head and one of his old Quidditch jerseys on, she looked so beautiful.

"Will you marry me?"

She looked up and smiled. "Of course I will."


End file.
